


Hiccups

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B about Sherlock having hiccups and John helping him get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up for five minutes last night with the hiccups and had this idea. Instead of cleaning my house I wrote this 221B. Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes.

John was reading the new comment Harry had left on his blog, when his flatmate rushed into the room. Sherlock threw himself across their sofa and turned onto his left side to face the cushioned back.

 

“Decided to settle down for a while?” John inquired. There was no answer.

 

Facing his laptop screen again, he suddenly heard a small noise. Turning his head to the side, John waited.  

 

_Hic_

_Hic_

 

John smiled. “Got the hiccups have you?”

 

“John, don’t be ridiculous. Of course I don’t have the _hic_! Hiccups I mean.”

 

John remained silent, waiting until the next hiccup was finished before asking, “Tried anything to get rid of them?”

 

Sherlock quickly moved to sit up. “I tried all of the suggestions I found on the internet. What am I going to do? I’ve had the wretched things for nearly an hour now!”

 

John stood up and walked over to his friend, lowering himself until he was straddling Sherlock’s lap. Genuine surprise filled the detective’s eyes.

 

“John what-“

 

Wasting no time, John carded his fingers through dark hair and kissed him. Sherlock breathed sharply through his nose before placing his hands on John’s waist, bringing the doctor closer, and enthusiastically returning the caress.

 

After a few minutes John eased back, eyes twinkling. “Are they gone?”

 

Sherlock paused and then smiled, “brilliant!”    


End file.
